Ch.94: Opening (1)
Lark wake up in his dreams and stand up while arranging himself. Sia Kul noticed he's awake, wondering what's his doing and called him. At the place where Angela gone missing, they finish watching the scene about Angela, Nergal told Bathory who's kneeling down on the ground while comforting by Riu that as she saw Angela was murdered, which she can't believe that it happened to Angela, then she urging to him that there's no way it could happened while crying over the grief of Angela, while telling herself her last family member and bloodline was murdered. Nergal asking her "why she doesn't believe Angela's death albeit she saw it in her own eyes, then she ask him what he's going to do about it, and if he's gonna capture her again. He tell her that he want but for Angela's sake he will withdraw about it for now, then he starts to go back to his carriage with Riu leaving her behind. Bathory was crying over Angela's death while Nergal worried and alarmed about this. Neal came in to Student Council Room while in good mood, Sai Kul who's became surprise by his presence. Neal wondering to Setz and Sai Kul, why they only two of them here while teasing them that this place giving him chills to which Sai Kul pissed at him, then he feels the mood of the two wasn't good and telling then from now with his help they will feel more at ease. Setz ask Neal he arrived quickly and presumption that his have strong willpower to not obey his order, then Neal tell him why he should do that, and if he leave him that he is going to faced difficulties while grinning at him. Setz coldly urges to him that they don't need someone like him to which Neal didn't bothered about. Sai Kul intervention between the two to calmed down, then Neal ask Setz if he is going to chased him outside in serious demeanor like want to pick quarrel with him. Setz tell them that the guest has arrived to Neal dumbfounded of what's his mean about it, then he heard the door creaking and he turns his attention to the door, which he saw Ersha who greets him. At the courtyard of school, Seere happily greets Lark and ask him if he's okay, which he doesn't respond, then she changed the topic and tell him, if he heard the announcement that starting this year, all of the 1st years was allowed to use their abilities while asking him if he was excited about it. She advice to him that he should be strong and she tell about Angela, before she could finish her speech about Angela, Lark interrupt her that he's okay then he ignored and walk away both Seeren and Seere, then Seeren whisper to Seere if Lark is really okay while remarking that he's like a Demon, which Seere felt something strange to him. Chapters Previous Next Ch.93: Haze (4) Ch.95: Opening (2) Category:Chapters